<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love &amp; War by perhapsless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188842">Love &amp; War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapsless/pseuds/perhapsless'>perhapsless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>In the Bleak Midwinter (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Just. straight smut. for most of these, Multi, Romance, Smut, it's called art, this is just the nsfw version of my other drabble series, yes i do those</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:24:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapsless/pseuds/perhapsless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Anyega and Ivanya smut drabbles collected in one place for my own use. It's just the NSFW version of my other drabble collection. Some of them might turn into full fics, some of them are just to play around with how horny I am. Have fun!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anya/Ivan, Anya/Omega, Ivan/Anya, Omega/Anya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love &amp; War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ivan has the perfect jaw for sitting on, but Anya's on cloud 9 right now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She’s clinging to the metal bar of the bed’s headboard, trying desperately to catch her breath and failing miserably. Her thighs are quaking, a slick sheen of sweat covering her skin, the tightness in her abdomen almost painful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s not sure how he’s even alive right now, but the firm grasp on her ass and relentless friction from his tongue on her core seem to imply he is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He keeps switching the rhythm every time she thinks she’s acclimating, from fast and insistent to slow, languid, bottom-to-top strokes. He’s holding her to him like a starving man to a buffet, the slight stubble on his jaw scraping against her inner thighs. His tongue is flat against her for a moment, and then suddenly flicks the hood of her clit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gasps, bucking against him, her legs feeling utterly hollow as her body heats up. A low moan escapes her lips and she throws her head back as his grip tightens, pulling her firmly onto his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tangles her fingers in his red hair, trying- failing- to pull him slightly away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ivan…” she gasps, and she feels him groan against her, sending vibrations straight through her abdomen, and another strangled moan leaves her. “Ivan, please, I need-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slows down for a moment and she thinks maybe she’ll get a break, a moment to compose herself, before he sucks briefly at her clit and upper lips and she melts against him, briefly unable to hold herself up any longer. He doesn’t seem even slightly bothered, using the new angle to move lower down her labia, closer to her core, further backward-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She finally heaves herself off of his mouth to sit briefly on his chest, gasping for breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need...I need a second…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ivan laughs, and she can feel a hot burst of air against her pussy, which doesn’t exactly help with her current predicament. “Hold on a little longer for me, baby. You’re too fucking wet to be done yet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still breathing heavily, she meets his eyes, gold glinting devilishly in his irises. His jaw and mouth are soaked, his face flushed, and he looks absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>ecstatic. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m…. it’s harder than it looks.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Too bad,” he says, and he pulls her onto his face again, his mouth barely a centimeter from her. “I’m not even close to done with you.” And then she’s right back where she started, and clinging to the bars, her forehead against the wall as she struggles to keep upright.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She feels him wrap his forearms around her thighs, angling her foreward, and now his tongue is splitting her lips apart in delicious new ways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmfao i don't have an excuse for that, rip. sometimes my daily drabbles go naughty.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>